heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
More Fun Comics Vol 1 59
| StoryTitle1 = The Spectre: "The Fur Hi-Jackers" | Synopsis1 = (adapted from plot summary at dcindexes.com) Jim Corrigan is assigned to investigate a ring of hi-jackers responsible for several fur robberies. As the Spectre, Jim learns that one of the delivery truck drivers, Mulligan, is working with the hi-jackers. However, his attempts to locate the mastermind behind the gang fail. The Spectre decides to follow the next shipment of furs. When the gang strikes at the truck, the Spectre thwarts their robbery. The truck driver then delivers the furs to a secret cache. The Spectre learns that the furs are of inferior quality. He then deduces that Mr. Henley, head of the fur company, is responsible for the thefts, so that he can report the losses to the insurance company. The Spectre forces a confession from Henley, and Corrigan arrests him. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ( ) Supporting Characters: * Wayne Adversaries: * Mr. Henley * Mulligan Other Characters: * Locations: * ** , Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor2_1 = | Writer3_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler3_1 = Howard Sherman | Inker3_1 = Howard Sherman | Writer2_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler2_1 = George Papp | Inker2_1 = George Papp | StoryTitle3 = Doctor Fate: "The People from Outer Space" | Synopsis3 = An alien space craft lands on Earth carrying a group of aliens. The spacemen capture an ocean liner and begin attacking the passengers. Inza hears about the alien attack and calls Doctor Fate. He analyzes the alien power source, then destroys their ship. The aliens attack him, but Doctor Fate's power is too much for them. He puts the ocean liner back on course, then leaves the aliens to die on a small island. * Doctor Fate's body count was the most prodigious of all. | StoryTitle2 = Congo Bill: "Gloria Desmond's Quest" | Synopsis2 = Congo Bill and Professor Joe Kent are contacted by Gloria Desmond to find her father, who has gone missing in an unexplored area of the African jungle. The trio take Gloria's plane to begin a search. When they land to make repairs, Gloria is taken by The Savage Horned-Tondurs tribe, who plan to sacrifice her. Congo Bill pretends to be their wrathful moon god, and is able to free Gloria from the natives. The trio then resume their quest. * Congo Bill reveals that he was a pilot in World War I. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Space Men Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Gloria Desmond Adversaries: * Horned Tondurs tribe Other Characters: * Professor Kent Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The Fur Hi-Jackers is reprinted in Golden Age Spectre Archives 1. * Aside from the stories above, this issue contains: :* "Detective Sergeant Carey and the War God's Revenge" by Joe Donohoe :* "Captain Desmo: Desert Dilemma" by Win :* "Red Pepper" by Sherman :* "Radio Squad: The False Alarms" by Jerry Siegel and Chad :* "Lt. Bob Neal: Jim Dare, Arrested for Sabotage" by B. Hirsch and R. Lehman :* "Biff Bronson: The Hotel Mystery" by Albert and Joseph Sulman :* "Man Hunt" by George Shute (text story) :* "Sgt. O'Malley of the Red Coat Patrol: The Escaped Convict" by Jack Lehti | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * More Fun Comics #59 index entry }}